


to be called Will

by joyoftheChimera



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gay Male Character, Immortality, Immortals, Implied Murder, M/M, Original Character(s), Slow Burn, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyoftheChimera/pseuds/joyoftheChimera
Summary: Give in to the universe. Meet yoursoulmate. Never give a second thought about your chance at immortality. That was what was expected of you from the day you were born. No one questioned it, nor did they oppose it in any way, that was just the way things were. Find your soulmate before you got stuck in an eternity of waiting for a seemingly magical person to give you the ‘gift’ of age. Anything else was seen as completelyunacceptable.Why follow the universe so blindly? Why give it so much power over you?





	1. C

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for an English class where we worked with professional authors, and my specific author told me I should give this a go? Thanks Chris.

He decided his name would be William this time around. Will, to compliment his short brown hair that never seemed to listen. For some odd reason that was a style these days. Will, to

match his seemingly average eyes, though they didn’t shine in the sun or change colors; they watched as faces changed, trends evolved, and mindsets progressed. Not everyone could say the same.

 

The sound of a car alarm brought him back to reality. Startled, he recomposed himself and tried to avoid bumping into seemingly ageless strangers. He continued walking down the

newly paved sidewalk. It was difficult to keep track of his thoughts as he heard the billions of different sounds that stimulated a wide range of indescribable emotions. Although the

 

crowd was almost overwhelming, the bright reflection of the sun on all the windows made up for it; you’d almost forget about the terrible smells and pollution filled air.

 

The city has definitely changed since he was last there. More people, more sounds less places to be brought back to. As will put in the keys to his new apartment, he couldn’t help but

feel lost. He came back to try and feel different, to the last place he truly felt alive… it was difficult to come back to a place that you had such high standards for without feeling

completely underwhelmed. He opened the bright blue door to his partially familiar apartment and sank down into his black reclining chair. The mirror parallel to his shelf of worn down

books depicted a distraught, youthful face, tainted by only the beginning of a wrinkle. The thought of not being able to control his age did not sit well with him.

 

* * *

Give in to the universe. Meet your _soulmate_. Never give a second thought about your chance at immortality. That was what was expected of you from the day you were born. No one

questioned it, nor did they oppose it in any way, that was just the way things were. Find your

soulmate before you got stuck in an eternity of waiting for a seemingly magical person to give you the ‘gift’ of age. Anything else was seen as completely _unacceptable_.

 

_Why follow the universe so blindly? Why give it so much power over you?_

 

There was a time in Will’s life when it didn’t occur to him that people were even capable of thinking like this. Things have clearly changed since then, things have clearly changed since _him_.

 

People all over the world live for the moment they meet their soulmate. They are completely driven by this natural phenomenon a single soul was believed to ignite in you. People say

that once you meet this ‘giver of age’ the whole world takes on color, and they are exactly right, and Will knew it himself. The feeling was intense, exhilarating, and daunting, yet

fulfilling and full of ease, but that is beside the point. No one wants to be alone but no one wants to die. It’s only a matter of what comes first.

 

 

 

 


	2. H

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Give in to the universe. Meet your _soulmate_. Never give a second thought about your chance at immortality. That was what was expected of you from the day you were born. No one questioned it, nor did they oppose it in any way, that was just the way things were. Find your soulmate before you got stuck in an eternity of waiting for a seemingly magical person to give you the ‘gift’ of age. Anything else was seen as completely _unacceptable_.
> 
> _Why follow the universe so blindly? Why give it so much power over you?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm bad at this but I got a decent grade for it, thanks again Chris.

Will woke up to the relentless sunlight seeping through the cracks in his blinds. He slipped out from under his blanket into the cold and groaned. His phone read 7:20. Time to get up and

make a living, technically he qualified as a senior citizen, but he didn’t want anyone knowing his true age. He was quite literally an old soul trapped in an 18-year-old body, but luckily, he

was able to pass off as at least 21. He stalled getting out of the door as long as possible by trying to pick out his most ‘comfortable’ work attire and ended up with the usual and tie. Will

was typically a “smile when there’s something to smile about guy” but that was just not the case while he was at home. The outside world is composed of social rules that everyone was

just expected to understand and behaviors that differed from true emotions. It took Will a while to finally get the hang of them but after decades of life you don’t really have a proper

excuse not to.

 

Before Will left the safety of his home he made sure to leave everything the way he liked it. His bed made, blinds shut, and shoes organized in the exact same order as they’ve always

been. First the blues, then business shoes ordered by shoelace length and lastly a pair of black leather shoes 2 sizes bigger than his own feet with thin rubber soles ready for disposal. He

locked his door and hastily left the building. As he approached the exit he thought how ridiculous his job actually was. Multiple college degrees could easily get him anywhere in life, but

here he was going to a nine to five desk job to chase a sensation only he was to blame for losing. Trying to find his soulmate again could be a complete waste of time, they probably

wouldn’t even be here, but he didn’t want them to suffer an eternity alone.

 

He decided it was better this way. Back into the crowd. He passed the welcoming smell of menthol smoke and silently enjoyed how it lingered. The face the huff of smoke came out of

made the quiet reminder slightly bearable. Nicer hair worse teeth, he’d be okay.

 

Before he knew it he was at the door to his very much dreaded job. The lady at the desk had very large dangling earrings that were distracting.

 

“Morning Lisa, you look lovely today.” He said with an almost convincing smile.


End file.
